Not My Heart
by Uzumaki D'ryuga
Summary: "Sebenarnya ada orang lain yang lebih baik darinya,yang selalu ingin membuatku bahagia. Sasuke itu,,aku tidak,,,"."Kenapa Sakura-chan?" kejar Naruto.Kali ini dia menatap Sakura dengan serius."Aku..
1. NOTHING

Ne my first fic,so..gomen law story-na amburadul bgt *namana juga cuba-cuba,tp bukan asal-asalan hehe*.

Langsung wae yow,don't forget 4 RnR..please.

Happy reading...

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Not My Heart: Uzumaki

* * *

Adult: Content **RATED M**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT LIKE THIS STORY**  
**

* * *

**Nothing's**

"Kyaaaa,,bagus sekali pemandangan di sini." ujar seorang gadis sambil melonjak kegirangan. Mata emeraldnya yang indah tak henti-henti menikmati hamparan bunga sakura yang sudah berguguran,pohon-pohonnya yang masih tertempel bunga-bunga bermekaran berpencar dsekeliling pohon besar tua yg kota Konoha terlihat jelas dengan sungai-sungainya yang meliuk-liuk(?). Rerumputan hijau yang segar dan tumbuh rapi,mentari dan langit sore menyisakan cahaya jingga yang hangat. Seolah alam itu memang sengaja menyambut kedatangannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu tergerai tertiup angin seolah ingin melengkapi apa yang disajikan alam. Gadis itu memang cantik,bahkan paling cantik di Konohakure.

"Ya,ya. Sudah ku duga kau pasti suka" jawab seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang dari tadi ikut tersenyum.

_"Kau memang gadis sempurna Haruno Sakura,bahkan tempat inipun tidak bisa menandinginya. Aku senang sekali melihatmu tersenyum ceria seperti ini"_ kali ini pemuda itu hanya bicara sendiri dalam hatinya sambil menatap gadis itu dengan mata birunya.

Ya,Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang populer karena cantik dan pintar di Konoha meski dia agak angkuh*dibogem Sakura*. Tak heran kalau pemuda-pemuda banyak yang menyukainya.

"Ayo Naruto,kenapa dari tadi kamu hanya duduk saja?" Ajak Sakura pada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu,Uzumaki Naruto tepatnya.

...

...

"Narutooo..!" teriak Sakura dengan inner deathglare yang bisa membuat siapapun gemetaran jika jengkel sudah sampai merasuki ubun-ubunnya yang langsung membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya.

"I.. ini tidak bisa meminta dengan sopan ya Sakura-chan?" jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya tadi aku kurang sopan ya? Memangnya kupingmu kamu taruh dimana?" balas Sakura.

"Ooh..begitu ya hehe." ujar Naruto sambil hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan -ingin kutonjok mukamu-.

"Iya..Iya..aku salah." Naruto ngaku juga akhirnya.

"Kau itu jangan marah terus Sakura,ayo ayo tersenyum." sambungnya lagi.

"Ayo sini." Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto,dan spontan membuat dia blushing.

_"Sakura memegang tanganku,halus sekali dan...hangat"_ batin Naruto dengan wajah memerah malu *dan terlalu seneng tentunya*. Maklum,Naruto adalah salah satu dari cowok di Konoha yang juga kagum pada kecantikan ,bukan..bukan sekedar kagum,tapi mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati,tulus seolah siap menjadi pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa,seolah Naruto terlahir hanya untuk membahagiakan Sakura tanpa peduli apapun yang dia rasakan,meski dia tau kalau Sakura telah mencintai juga yang menjadi salah satu sebab kenapa dia berusaha mati-matian untuk membawa sahabatnya kembali ke Konoha setelah menjadi pengikut salah satu aliran sesat (? Satrio Piningit kali *woeh,,sandal pada berterbangan ke muke gue*). Sampai akhirnya Naruto telah berhasil melakukannya,membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konohamaru.

Dan sekarang gadis yang dicintainya itu sedang memegang tangannya,menariknya dengan penuh senyuman *meski sempat mengeluarkan tatapan yang menakutkan gara-gara dia terus-terusan nglamun*.

"NARUTOOO..!" teriak Sakura dan lagi-lagi bisa menyadarkan Naruto dari setiap cerita yang berkutat di kepalanya.

"I,,iya,iya." Naruto langsung tergagap.

"Kau itu memangnya mikirin apa sih,dari tadi gak peduliin aku. Dasar dobe." tambah Sakura.

"Iya maaf,ayo kesana,dibawah pohon itu kau akan lebih betah." ajak Naruto sambil memberanikan diri memegang tangan Sakura meski dengan berpaling untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya,sambil cengengesan tentunya.

_"Ah,andai saja kau tau perasaanku Sakura-chan"_ batin Naruto,tapi kali ini tak berani sambil nglamun lagi *trauma*.

Sementara itu dibalik sebuah pohon tak jauh dari situ,seorang gadis tampak mengawasi mereka berdua. Tak bisa disembunyikan bahwa matanya menatap dengan kesedihan yang tersimpan dalam meski tak tampak sedikitpun bulir-bulir air bening muncul dari kedua sudutnya. Dia sedikit tertunduk tanpa melepas perhatiannya pada dua sosok itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Hinata?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bicara pada gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut. Sontak membuat Hinata kaget bukan kepalang. Malu dan takut sepertinya benar-benar mencuat dari wajahnya begitu mendengar suara yang benar-benar dia hafal.

"N..N..Neji-...nii.." gumam Hinata gugup sambil tertunduk,tak berani menatap mata laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" ulang lelaki yang dipanggil Neji itu,masih dengan tatapan -cepat jawab pertanyaanku-.

"A..aku...aku..." jawab Hinata masih tetap dengan tergagap-gagap,seolah telah kehilangan semua kata-kata selain itu. Entah karena takut dan malu,atau memang sengaja tak mau mengatakan apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan sejak lagi,memang dia terlahir sebagai orang gagap seperti Azis OVJ,yang tiap malem tampil di Trans7 bareng Sule,Parto,dan Andre,memerankan cerita wayang amburadul yang penting bisa membuat orang ketawa? Dan memang terbukti,aku selalu tertawa jika melihat mereka (lho? Gomen,nyasarnya kejauhan)

Pandangan Neji sejenak beralih pada dua sosok manusia yang sedang duduk dan bercanda dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,lalu kembali menatap Hinata. Kali ini dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih,atau kasihan? ( sama aj ya?),lalu mendesah pelan.

"Ayo kita pulang." ujarnya sembari berlalu dan tangannya bergerak memberi kode buat Hinata untuk segera mengikutinya,sebelum akhirnya tangan itu masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya. Meskipun Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaannya,tapi Neji tampak sudah mengerti alasan gadis itu ada pun mengikuti ajakan itu tanpa menunggu lama,berjalan di belakang Neji dan masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa Neji-nii tidak marah ya? Padahal tadi aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya." inner Hinata bicara sendiri sambil memandang kakinya yang bergerak maju secara bergantian._"Tunggu! Jangan-jangan,,Neji-nii sudah tau apa yang kulakukan tadi? Jangan-jangan dia tau kalau aku mengikuti Naruto-kun?"_ inner Hinata terus saja bicara sendiri,kali ini membuat mimik wajahnya kembali menampakkan kecemasan.

"N,,Neji-nii.." akhirnya mulut Hinata mengeluarkan suara meski lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman kecil.

Srekh,,,

Suara langkah kaki Neji tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa Hinata-hime?" Neji bertanya pelan dan tanpa menoleh,sembari kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ng..a..anu. Itu..apa..apa.." kembali Hinata tergagap.

"Hn..kenapa?" ujar Neji,lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh.

"Ng..a..apa..ta..tadi Neji-nii san mengikutiku?"

"Tidak,aku tadi hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu. Kenapa?" Neji menjawab sekaligus bertanya tanpa expresi.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa." Hinata menyahut dia menghembuskan nafas dan senang,,itulah satu kat-,eh..dua kata ding,yang tepat mewakili ekspresi wajah Hinata dilihat dari senyum kecil yang ada di dia sadari kalau lelaki yang berjalan di depannya itu memang sengaja ,Neji mengikuti Hinata setelah tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya sedang membuntuti seseorang atau sesuatu. Dan akhirnya Neji tau kalau Hinata sedang mengikuti Naruto dan Sakura. Dia tau benar kalau Hinata memang menyukai Naruto,malah mungkin sudah lebih dari Neji tidak mungkin jujur dan mengaku pada Hinata kalau dia memang mengikuti saudaranya itu. Apa jadinya jika Hinata tau? Bisa-bisa Hinata pingsan dihadapannya dan dia harus pulang dengan menggendong anak pamannya tersebut. Bagi Neji,itu sama saja dengan menyusahkan diri tampaknya Hinata senang dibohongi,buktinya dia tersenyum pede kan?*readers: yee,,itu mah karena Hinata gak nyadar kalau dibohongin!*.

"Apa kau sudah lama tau tempat ini Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya,sudah lama sekali." jawab Naruto sambil melirik Sakura.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Nunggu kamu dewasa"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura bertanya penasaran,matanya menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

"Yaa,,kau kan tau sendiri Sakura-chan,kalau kau masih kecil,mana bisa kau menilai tempat sebagus ini. Nanti malah kau bilang jelek lagi" kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Pletakk,,,!

"Aduh,,kau ini kenapa sih?" protes Naruto yang kepalanya tiba-tiba dijitak oleh Sakura.

"Memangnya aku ini sebodoh kamu apa? Dasar dobe!" balas Sakura.

"Hehe,,bukan karena itu kok Sakura-chan. Sejak Sasuke menghilang,aku terlalu sibuk berusaha membuatnya bisa kembali ke Konoha. Kau juga tau itu kan? Mana sempat aku memikirkan untuk mengajakmu kesini." ujar Naruto yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau ini,kenapa gak dari tadi aja bilang begitu kepalamu tidak perlu kujitak"

"Dasar kau memang pemarah" ujar Naruto

"Salahmu sendiri" Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Dasar pemarah"

"Biarin"

"Pemarah"

"Biarin"

"Bodoh"

"Kau ini!" Sakura bersiap dengan tangan mengarah ke kepala Naruto,tapi Naruto langsung menghindar dengan cengengesan. Akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa lepas.

_**SAKURA POV**_

Aku menatap pada sosok yang sedang tertawa lepas di sampingku. Ah,ternyata Naruto cute juga,batinku. Baru kali ini aku ,ingat Haruno,kau sudah punya Sasuke,protes sisi lain inner-ku. Ya,aku memang sudah punya Sasuke-kun.

"Mmm,,apa Sasuke-kun juga tau tempat ini Naruto?" tanyaku.

"si Teme itu mana tau tempat seperti seperti dia,mana sempat ngrepotin diri sendiri untuk mencari hal-hal beginian." katanya datar.

"Kau sayang sekali ya sama Sasuke?".Ah,ngapain juga aku tanyakan itu. Sudah jelas sekali kalau cuma Naruto yang selama ini berusaha mati-matian membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha,Naruto yang selalu berlatih keras demi Sasuke,Naruto juga satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat yang paling berarti sampai-sampai dia tidak peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri. Sasuke sangat beruntung punya teman seperti Naruto. Bukan,,bukan cuma Sasuke yang beruntung,aku juga pantas bersyukur punya sahabat seperti dia. Sahabat yang selalu ada disaat kita membutuhkan,yang selalu memikirkan kita melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Pertanyaan bodoh." jawab Naruto.

Jawaban yang sudah kuduga,batinku.

"Sakura-chan,apa kau benar-benar menyukai Teme?"

Ah..kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu,apa dia berniat membalas pertanyaanku tadi,batinku menerka-nerka. Benarkah? Atau ada hal lain yang ingin dia ketahui?

Pertanyaan yang langsung membuat pipiku memerah,dan aku langsung berpaling menyembunyikannya.

"Sakura-chan,kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Naruto melanjutkan aksinya,membuatku makin blushing.

"Anu,,aku,,". Akh..kenapa kenapa jantungku seperti ini?

"Sudah..jawab saja. Kau tidak usah malu Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto."Bukankah kalian sekarang adalah kekasih?" sambungnya lagi.

"Aku..sebenarnya ada orang lain yang lebih baik darinya,yang selalu ingin membuatku bahagia. Sasuke-kun itu,,aku tidak,,," aku diam sejenak,seolah ragu untuk mengatakannya.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" kejar Naruto. Kali ini dia menatap Sakura dengan serius. Ya,tentu saja. Naruto pasti berharap Sakura sadar bahwa cintanya lebih besar daripada cinta Sasuke,dia pasti berdoa Sakura akan mencintainya,meski dia sendiri tak akan mungkin mau merebut Sakura dari Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya Naruto akan bangga bila dia mendapatkan cinta Sakura,meski tak bisa memilikinya,meski Sakura hanya akan selalu ada dalam belaian siapa tau tiba-tiba Sakura ingin putus dengan Sasuke dan minta jadi pacarnya,kan rejeki nomplok *hehe...bodoh*.

"Aku..

* * *

**TBC..**

**

* * *

**

Hohoho,,GOMEN,,GOMEN.

Buat para senpai n readers dimohon repiuw,kritik,saran,pesan,kesan,omelan,dll.

Harap maklum,author ga bakat ngarang jadi butuh buanyak buanget *lebay* bantuan buat isa perbaikin fic pertamaq jg boleh,tp jangan TERRLALLU *Rhoma mode on*.

Gomen law fic ni Geje,amburadul,uelek,kuno,ga layak,dll.

Ga ad yang bikin author lega slain kepuasan readers.

Arigatou bwt smuana yow (nyembah sujud),,ciau,,


	2. FAILED

Well,,well,,well,,i'm coming again! * tereak2 geje + lebay *

Ne da usaha update cpt2,tp msh molor juga wkwkwk,,, harap maklum cz author emg ga bakad ngarang,malah mpe ga sk plajaran B. Ina gr2 ad ngarangx. * curhat online dot com *

Sebelomna arigatou bwt smua yg da ksh repiu,i'm always waiting 4 that.

To the point aj dah,,

Happy reading,,,

* * *

**Desclaimer:**

Naruto milikna Masashi Kishimoto

NMH milik gua hahaha * lebay *

**Warning :**

Amburadul,OOC,ancur mina,gaje.

Not like Don't read

**Adult only,LEMON TEA PASTEEE,,!**

**Pairing:**

NaruSakuSasu

* * *

**FAILED**

"Aku,,,"

_"Ah,,dari tadi 'aku,aku,dan aku' terus, kapan sampainya?" _gerutu Naruto dalam hati,dia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar nunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Matanya konsentrasi, dahinya mengkerut, mulutnya manyun, rambut jabriknya sampai ikutan condong ke depan seolah ingin ikutan nguping.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai Sasuke-kun,,," akhirnya Sakura sampai juga pada tujuan.

"HOREEE,,,!" teriak Naruto kegirangan dan langsung hendak melonjak-lonjak.

",,,tapi aku mencintainya." sambung Sakura pelan dengan wajah yang sudah semerah strowbery matang.

Naruto langsung terdiam seperti ada yang menyumbat mulutnya. Tubuhnya juga ikut kaku, padahal posenya sedang gak bagus gara-gara dia tadi hendak melompat dan tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah jalan. Jadi Naruto sedang jongkok setengah berdiri dengan satu kaki, tangan kanan meninju ke atas dan tangan kiri setengah melipat di samping.

( a/n: bisa bayangin kan? )

...

...

"Aaaahh,,, kau ini sengaja mengerjaiku ya?" Naruto bergumam pelan, bibirnya cemberut menyiratkan kekecewaan. Bagaimana tidak kecewa? Baru saja Naruto sudah mengira kalau Sakura itu pasti sudah kecewa sama Sasuke dan sebentar lagi hubungan mereka pasti putus. Lalu Naruto jadi punya kesempatan buat memiliki si pinky Haruno itu.

"Maksudmu apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh penasaran,sampai-sampai tak peduli lagi dengan semu merah di pipinya yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan.

"Eh..tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan." elak Naruto, kali ini ganti dia yang berpaling karena tidak ingin ketahuan kecewa.

_**NARUTO POV**_

Aku membuang muka, mencoba menutupi apa yang ku rasakan. Ya, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Sakura-chan mengetahui kalau aku sangat mengharap cintanya,sangat menginginkan Sakura-chan menjadi pacarku.

Oh Kami-sama,,, kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku masih berharap? Sedangkan selama ini aku berusaha untuk menyatukan mereka berdua. Bukankah harusnya aku bahagia melihat Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha? Bukankah aku mestinya senang karena Sakura-chan dan Sasuke sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Tapi kenapa masih ada sakit yang muncul di sela-sela hatiku? Apakah memang ketulusan itu tidak bisa menghentikan keinginanku untuk memiliki Sakura-chan?

Ah,,,pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sekarang makin sering menggangguku, seolah ingin mengubahku menjadi sosok pemurung yang hanya memikirkan cinta untuk diriku sendiri, dan aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

Kulirik gadis di sampingku,ku paksakan bibirku tersenyum,,, semanis mungkin, untuk gadis yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku. Ku rengkuh tangan Sakura-chan dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi sentuhan itu membuat hatiku sedikit terobati dan membantuku mengusir sisa-sisa pertanyaan 'aneh' yang tadi berkutat di kepalaku.

"Sudah hampir gelap, ayo kita pulang Sakura-chan." kataku sambil menarik tangannya yang halus, tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Iya,,,tapi lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa berdiri sendiri." ujar Sakura.

"Aah,,,kau ini marah-marah terus Sakura-chan. Aku kan cuma ingin membantumu." balasku bersungut-sungut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Dobe!"

"Iya,iya,,,aku tau." kataku sembari beranjak pergi dengan tangan yang kulipat di belakang kepalaku.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Kau kan pacarnya, kenapa sampai tidak tau kemana Sakura pergi?" ujar gadis berambut blonde pada seorang pemuda yang tampak begitu cuek.

"Hn,,," jawab pemuda itu singkat, masih sok tak peduli.

"Apa maksudmu? Jawab yang jelas Sasuke." gadis itu rupanya mulai jengkel meski masih bicara dengan nada lembut.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menoleh.

_"Yes,akhirnya berhasil juga. Dasar Sasuke sok angkuh,sok dingin,sok cuek,padahal mana mungkin kau itu tidak peduli sama Sakura. Kalau saja kau tidak setampan itu, pasti tak ada gadis yang mau pacaran denganmu. Huh,,,_" batin gadis blonde itu, kesal sekaligus tersenyum karena orang yang bernama Sasuke itu mulai mau menolehkan kepalanya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah keturunan terakhir yang masih hidup dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal. Ayah dan ibunya dibunuh oleh Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung Sasuke. Setelah itu Itachi bergabung dengan gerombolan Akatsuki yang akhirnya menjadi musuh Konohakure. Kejadian tragis yang sungguh memukul hati Sasuke, sampai akhirnya dia sempat meninggalkan Konoha hanya demi sebuah tekad balas dendam pada kakaknya. Tapi itukah yang membuat Sasuke terkenal dingin? Bukan, meski smua itu sempat membuatnya dirasuki kebencian, tapi bukan itu alasannya. Sasuke memang terlahir dengan sifatnya yang terlampau cool, dan itulah yang membuat para gadis semakin penasaran.

"Hn,,,memangnya kenapa, Ino?" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Aku mencari Sakura, kau itu mengerti tidak?" Ino yang baru saja mulai senang sekarang kembali kesal. Yah, bagaimanapun kesalnya, tetap saja gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu tidak berani menampakkan di depan Sasuke. Dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang mengidolakan Sasuke, bahkan Ino-lah yang dari kecil paling bersaing dengan Sakura. Mungkin saja sampai sekarang dia masih menginginkan Sasuke, siapa yang tau?

"Hn,,," gumam Sasuke.

"Ah sudahlah, aku pulang saja. Kalau kau bertemu Sakura, tolong sampaikan kalau aku mencarinya." ujar Ino, lalu melangkah keluar dari kediaman si Uchiha, tanpa ucapan 'terima kasih'.

_**SASUKE POV**_

Aku masih diam. Kulirik punggung Ino yang sedetik kemudian tertutup oleh pintu pagar rumahku.

_Mengganggu saja_, rutuk-ku dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya pandanganku beralih pada langit yang mulai gelap, memberi kesempatan pada bintang-bintang untuk menampakkan sinarnya.

Seharian ini Sakura-chan memang tidak datang

membawakan makanan untuk-ku, padahal tiap sore dia selalu ke rumah. Sudahlah, mungkin saja dia punya tugas dari Tsunade ba-chan. Si tuan hokage kelima itu tidak akan mengijinkan Sakura-chan menunda-nunda apa yang dia perintahkan.

Tunggu, tapi kenapa Sakura-chan tidak sempat meski hanya untuk sekedar memberitahuku?

Huft,,, wanita memang merepotkan.

Aku berjalan menuju handuk biru yang kuletakkan di atas meja kayu, tak jauh dari tempatku tadi berdiri. Lalu ku ambil benda pemberian Sakura-chan itu dan ku usapkan ke mukaku. Akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati pintu, membukanya dan beranjak keluar. Dia (sedikit) berniat untuk mencari Sakura. Sikapnya yang tadi sok cuek di hadapan Ino itu memang terbukti berbeda dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Toh akhirnya masih terlihat kalau dia sebenarnya peduli dengan Sakura.

"Hai Naruto, tidak mampir dulu?" sapa orang tua saat Naruto dan Sakura melewati Ichiraku Ramen, kedai ramen langganannya. Seketika perut Naruto ber-kriuk ria, tidak sabar untuk segera mampir dan memesan beberapa porsi ramen kesukaannya. Sesaat dia melirik Sakura, nyengir dan berharap gadis itu memahami perasaan perutnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar Sakura-chan? Sebaiknya kita makan dulu ya?" Naruto pura-pura bertanya seolah begitu khawatir kalau Sakura sampai kelaparan.

"Huh, bilang saja kalau kamu kelaparan, pakai pura-pura nawarin aku segala." ternyata Sakura memang cepat menangkap maksud Naruto.

"Hehe, tapi kan kita sama-sama belum makan Sakura-chan?" Naruto nyari-nyari alasan.

"Ini sudah malam Dobeee, dan aku harus pulang."

"Kan cuma sebentar Sakura-chan?" masih nyari alasan.

"T-I-D-A-K M-A-U!" akhirnya Sakura kesal juga.

"Sebentar saja,,," belum nyerah.

"Aaarghh, sudahlah. Aku pulang. Kau makan saja sana!" sungut Sakura hendak beranjak dari samping Naruto.

"Ya,ya,baiklah. Aku kalah deh." ujar Naruto lemes.

_"Gagal, padahal saat perut lapar seperti ini, pasti enak banget makan ramen sambil ditemani Sakura-chan"_ lanjut innernya.

"Hey paman, nanti saja ya,aku mengantar Sakura-chan dulu. Jangan lupa siapkan lima mangkuk untukku." teriak Naruto pada orang tua pemilik Ichiraku Ramen.

_"Dasar Dobe, yang di urus cuma makan terus. Itu perut apa tong sih, masa' pesan sampai lima mangkuk?"_ oceh Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau makan saja Naruto, aku mau pulang sendiri."

"Tapi,,, Sakura-chan,,"

"Tidak apa. Daah Naruto." Sakura langsung melenggang pergi.

Naruto hanya memandang punggung Sakura yang makin menjauh. Kebetulan, mungkin itu yang ada di benak Naruto, karena tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar Sakura, tentu saja demi segera mengisi perutnya dengan ramen yang notabene adalah makanan paling enak buat Naruto. Mungkin cuma ramen yang bisa mengusir kecewanya setelah gagal mengajak Sakura untuk menemaninya makan.

"Baiklaah, paman cepat buatkan ramennya, aku sudah kelaparan." teriakan Naruto dibalas senyum oleh orang yang dia panggil paman.

Langkah Sakura -tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, kenapa aku sampai lupa mengantar makanan buat Sasuke-kun? Gawaaat,,, bisa-bisa dia ngambek. Tenang Sakura, relaks, be cooldown. Sasuke-kun kan sudah besar, dia bisa pergi sendiri beli makanan. Huft,,, ini gara-gara Naruto, tadi jemput aku seenaknya. Sasuke-kun juga sama saja, sudah tua tapi tidak bisa masak sendiri. Apa salahnya sih cowok belajar masak sedikit saja? Dasar sok cool." Sakura jadi mengomel sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku kerumah Sasuke-kun dulu."

Sakura berbalik menuju rumah Uchiha. Rupanya dia lebih takut Sasuke marah daripada diomelin Ibunya. Pilihan yang bijak, karena semarah apapun, ibunya tidak akan memutus hubungan mereka. Kalau Sasuke yang marah? _Who know what can be happen?_

"Akhirnya sampai juga,,," seorang gadis berambut pale pink bergumam lega, tepat di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dua lampu yang terpasang di kanan kiri pintu gerbang itu, membuat Sakura tanpa perlu meraba-raba meraih gagangnya. Dibukanya pintu kayu berwarna biru kehitaman dengan hiasan khas keluarga Uchiha, sebuah gambar lingkaran putih yang ditengahnya terdapat gambar lagi berwarna merah mirip permen lolipop. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu, Sakura bergegas menuju bangunan yang sekarang ada di depannya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika sepasang mata emerarld itu melihat sosok laki-laki sedang berdiri, sambil bersandar di dinding yang memisahkan teras dengan ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.

Perlahan Sakura mendekati sosok yang tampak tampan dan cool dengan _emo style_-nya. Langkah Sakura berhenti lagi, tepat disamping pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya, seolah dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Sakura Haruno yang teramat cantik ini. Benarkah itu? Sama sekali tidak mungkin! Jelas kalau pemuda berambut raven itu memang sengaja tidak menyambut kehadiran gadis yang sekarang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Sa,,, Sasuke-kun,,," suara Sakura keluar lirih. Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

Anak Fugaku Uchiha itu tetap diam, mata onyx-nya menatap tajam pada pangkal tiang lampu taman di tengah kolam yang memang ada di depan teras itu. Entahlah, sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha sudi menatap tiang lampu (yang baginya tidak pernah dianggap penting) itu, bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengganti bola lampunya yang sudah lama padam.

"Sasuke-kun,,," ulang Sakura lagi.

,,,

,,,

"Sas-,,,"

"Kau dari mana saja Sakura?" kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh pertanyaan pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

"A,,,aku,,,"

"Punya urusan penting sekali ya, sampai tidak sempat memberitahuku?" lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Matanya masih menatap ke depan, tatapan yang begitu dingin.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun,aku,,," suara Sakura keluar lirih. Dia menunduk, takut kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke menatapnya.

_"Gawat,gawat,gawaat,,, Sasuke-kun sepertinya benar-benar ngambek. Aku harus bilang apa nih?"_ inner Sakura ikutan _comment_, membuat otaknya menjadi tambah bingung harus bicara apa. Meski lama berpikir keras, tapi tetap saja kepalanya tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Sampai akhirnya,,,

_"Terpaksa deh,,," _rupanya Sakura sudah punya ide yang cemerlang, terlihat dari bibirnya yang mulai tersenyum atau lebih mirip menyeringai.

Sesaat kemudian dia sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke, menatap mata onyx dengan puppy eyes setengah nakal. Tapi si Uchiha itu malah memalingkan mukanya.

"Sasuke-kun,,, apa yang harus kulakukan biar kau tidak marah lagi?" bisik Sakura mesra.

...

Kepala Sasuke tetap tak bergerak, apa memang lehernya sudah kaku seperti besi?

"Sasuke-kun,,," bisik Sakura lagi,sambil lebih mendekat ke tubuh pemuda itu, kepalanya pun makin mendongak.

Hembusan nafasnya hangat menerpa leher Sasuke, membuat muka pemuda itu memerah, entah karena blushing,atau malah makin jengkel? Dia menatap Sakura, membuat muka mereka semakin dekat. Desah nafas mereka beradu, bercampur menjadi satu. Gadis pink itu pun semakin mendongakkan mukanya, hingga bibir mereka semakin kehilangan jarak hingga tinggal selebar jari telunjuk. Sakura segera memberi senyuman manis plus mesra, dia yang tak ingin membiarkan Sasuke kembali memalingkan mukanya seperti tadi.

Dan hasilnya,,,

Sasuke perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya, agak miring, lalu turun, dan,,,

Kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, saling bersentuhan. Menimbulkan getaran-getaran yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh keduanya, membuat Sakura memejamkan mata emeraldnya. Pemuda itu mengulum bibir pink sang gadis, lalu memainkan dengan penuh perlahan. Sejurus kemudian dia menghisapnya, sambil sekali-kali menggigit bibir sexy itu. Sakura tidak tinggal diam, dia membalas semuanya dengan penuh gairah. Lidah mereka mulai menerobos masuk, saling menari dan memilin, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. Tubuh mereka sama-sama mulai memanas saat Sasuke menggigit lidah gadis itu, membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah. Tangan Sakura bergerak melingkar ke pinggang kekasihnya, memeluknya erat, membuat tubuh mereka benar-benar merapat. Pelukan itu semakin merapat, seolah Sakura memang tak mau melepaskannya.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lunak menyentuh dadanya, masih terasa hangatnya meski terhalang baju mereka. Dengan masih memagut dan memainkan bibir Sakura, perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke pun bergerak, meraba benjolan kenyal di dada gadis itu. Sejenak tangan itu sedikit meremas-remasnya, lalu masuk ke sela-sela kancing baju Sakura. Kembali diremasnya benda kenyal dan hangat itu dengan lembut, lalu memilin-milin ujungnya. Dia rasakan benda itu semakin kenyal dan mengeras, menandakan bahwa Sakura sudah benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Ssshh,,, Sasuke-kun,,," desah Sakura setengah menggelinjang dan nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

Tak cukup sampai di situ, tangan kanan Sasuke mulai meraba perut Sakura yang mulus dan padat, kemudian bergerak turun perlahan. Ujung jari-jarinya mencoba masuk ke dalam celana Sakura, berusaha mencari celah untuk bisa meraba lebih dalam lagi, menuju pada organ paling sensitif milik Sakura yang sudah mulai basah.

"Huhh,,, kau memang wanita membosankan!"

**TBC**

* * *

Huft,,, akhirx slesai jg chap 2 *meski makin ga keruan *

Maap2 law fic-na msh tetep amburadul n ga pny liku2.

Yg berharap lemon, sabar dulu yow hehe,,, tadi cuma pemanasan wkwkwk.

Gomen lw feel n conflicx jg ga dpt2. Pengennya sih ad di chap ini, tp kuk jadi ky gini? Q usahain kturutan di chap 3'nya.

* * *

Saatna bls repiu:

- **Fidya:**

arigatou bwt nilaix hohoho author msh ngrasa ga pnts ne _*bo'ong! * author: aq ju2r oey,dasar inner durhaka! *_. Da qtulis d warning tu. Soal misstypo,senpai pasti da teu masalahna hehe _* ngebela diri hehe,adooh pengacaraq kemana se kuk ga dtg2? *_. Ne da update meski kurang kilat _*maklum ga ada mendung,jd ga ad kilat(?)*_. Tng aj,author msh punya lapangan bola kuk bwt nampung kritik n saran,so jgn lp kritik teruz yow,,,

- **Ridho:**

so pastee LEMON TEA ASLEE,tng aj dijamin ada kuk _* authorx sng mesum hahahaha *_

- **Karin:**

tangkiu,tangkiu 109 x. U're once of my fav author _* ketawa2,lompat2,nungging,dll saking girangx *._ But i'm so sory, author very2 weak in ideas,imaginations n skills to make feel development yg 'menusuk'. may u give me lessons about that? I'm absolutely want it _* weleh2,my english kocar-kacir_ :P *. Joke'na da q usahain lbh 'bertempat'. Anyway,,, tetep kasih saran yaaa..!

- **Night:**

Lengkap ne repx hehe. Waah author lom faham ne ttg 'canon',jd ga ngarti salahna ndek mana,pliss ask me about that * hahahay dasar malu2in, lom ngarti apa tp ud brani2x bkin fic,dasar modal dengkul. _D'ryuga_: biarin,kan nti di kasih teu ma para senpai (hehe ngarep) *. Waw,Ryu msh lom teu ne nti Hina jd ma cp. Ne da update,gmn hasilna? Rep lg yaaaw,,,

* * *

ayo,, repiu, repiu, repiu,,,

flame juga ga apa2,tp jgn TERRLALU *Rhoma mode on*

_

* * *

_

_Special thank's 4:_

_- Hiruma Mey-chan 4 introduced fanfic 2 me._

_- OfficeSuit v4,6 (n developer of course),my Nokia N80,Gmail,n Yahoo!mail._


End file.
